The Pirates of the Carribean The Lady of Mystery
by Lyn Snyder
Summary: We all know that Davy Jones fell in love, but we never find out who it was that he fell in love with.This story goes back in time to tell you how Jones fell in love, how he became 'the sea' and why he carved out his heart. FULL SUMMARY ON PROFILE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**April 25th, 1310**_

She looked out the window at the world below. London. Such a diverting city full of many things a young lady could do. But, Elaine was stuck at home with many lessons to catch up on. Which she had acquired when her parents had learned about her night out with David, even though nothing had happened. He was not well liked because he was of low stationion in the Royal Navy.

Nonetheless, Elaine had managed to grow rather fond of him and they met in the park often.

Scandalous, we all know. But, something inside of Elaine just said that she liked to be with him. He was handsome, and a gentlemen in all respects and he kept his distance as if they were courting. A wish that was set deep in Elaine's mind and would never come true until the day he was one of high rank.

She sat in her window seat, watching the rain pelt the window, wondering what the day would have been like if it was sunny. Her parent's, knowing now that all her trips to the park where to meet David Jones, would never let her out of their site. But, they were out of town on business and wouldn't be back for quite some days. Elaine was left in the care of the housekeeper, Mrs. Smidt, whom never really _payed_ attention to what the girl was doing because she had 'more important matters' to attend to.

Elaine sighed, it was going to be a long evening. She knew that David would not be waiting for her, they had agreed that on rainy days it was out of the question to meet. But, she longed to see him.

His beautifully deep eyes, his brown wavy hair, his strong jaw. Everything about him that made her feel _happy _to see him. He was so wonderful in so many ways imaginable and she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him.

Although, he wasn't really hers to 'claim'. They weren't officially courting, so they weren't destined to be married. But something told Elaine that it would happen, some how.

_She loved him_.

But, the question was, did he love her? All of the times he had written her.. all of the times they would touch for an instant when he was helping her into her carriage. The times in Bast that they would dance together, her card taken by him. (Three dances only, of course, any more and that would prove to be scandalous.) It was as if they were pointing at one thing. He loved her as well.

"My Lady." Mrs. Smidt said, opening her door slowly. "Someone to see you." The housekeeper curtsied and left. A man dressed in uniform came in and smiled brightly.

"David!" Elaine said, bounding toward him and engulfing him in a hug. She did not care about manners when no one was around to see them together.

"Oh, Elaine, I missed you so." He kissed the top of her forehead and smiled at her. He obviously did not care either. It had been some weeks since Elaine had been allowed to leave the house, due to her being punished.

"I must tell you something." David paused, cupping her chin with his hand. "I'm being sent to sea." A frown crossed Elaines face.

"To sea? But why?" She asked, her voice growing shaky. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Lord Cromwell came to me this afternoon and told me. Elaine, you must know that I would rather die than leave you." He smiled, brushing away a tear that had tumbled down her cheek.

"I love you Elaine."

-----------------------------------------

_Dearest Elaine,_

_It is hard to say how long I will be gone, but know that I love you and that you will always be in my thoughts. I will be back soon, to claim your hand, so wait for me. _

_Davy_

-----------------------------------------

_Dearest Elaine,_

_We have been at sea for some months now, and I fear that I will never come home again. The crew is dying, having caught some illness from these Carribean waters. But, I will stay strong for you, my sweet Elaine. _

_Davy_

-----------------------------------------

_Dearest David,_

_I know that some time may have past since I have written this letter. I fear that this news will not reach you soon enough. _

_Upon the celebration of your abscence, my parents have promised my hand in marriage to Lord Cromwell. Though, I know that he is not on your voyage right now, he is your ranking officer. _

_David I am so sorry. I have no way to express my anger towards my parent's. It was inevitable that we should end like this. _

_I fear that I may already be married when this letter reaches the Carribean Isles. If it reaches you before **August 25th**, come and save me. Take me away to a place where we can be together._

_I love you,_

_Elaine_

-------------------------------------------

_**August 20th 1310**_

"Madam, someone to see you." Mrs. Smidt said. Elaine fumbled out of her wedding dress, hoping that it would rip. It didn't. She slipped into a decent dress, hoping that it was not the Captain coming to call.

Elaine entered the study, her head low, not wanting to look into the cool blue eyes of her fiancee.

"Elaine?" She heard a sweet, velvety voice ask. Her head shot up, pearing into deep eyes.

"David?" She barely whispered, throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. _He had come to save me!!!! To take me away to that secret Isle and for us to never return to the dreaded London._ She thought as she fell deeper and deeper into their kiss.


	2. The Sea

**1. The Sea**

David held tight to Elaines hand as they snuck aboard the Flying Dutchman. A grand ship that David had acquired on his way back from the Carribean, when he had deserted the Navy to rescue the women he loved.

Elaine slipped into the Captains quarters and waited patiently. The sun was not even in the sky and no one was awake. But, Davy had promised that he would arouse the crew and have them set sale immediately.

They had been fortunate when Cromwell and Elaine's parents were out of town the day that Davy had come to save Elaine. They were looking into buying a beautiful estate house in the north of Brittain and were making it a 'surprise' wedding gift to Elaine.

Mrs. Smidt, not caring what the 18 year old girl did, just ignored Elaine when she had been informed of an unplanned trip to the seamstress for a fresh update of the brides maids dresses, ten in all.

It seemed that luck was almost always in their favor. Elaine knew that soon enough, their luck might run out on them though. As long as they made it to a safe place where they could live happily ever after before Lord Cromwell and her parent's returned to find her missing, they would be safe.

According to David, though, the Island that they were setting sail to, Isla Cruces, was some distance away. He feared that they would not make it in time. Elaine was optomistic, even though secretly she wondered if this would be the final straw of their luck.

She layed down on the tiny sofa in David's quarters and closed her eyes, trying to take in the rocking of the ship. They had not even set sail and she was already feeling queezy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Elaine, wake up." David's voice peirced her dreams, jolting her awake. She peered around the dimly lit cabin, the drapes over the windows closed, and then at David. He held her hand as she stumbled to her feet, not quite used to the violent rocking of the ship. He escorted her into the bright outdoors in an urgent way and made her look over the railing.

Behind them was a ship, growing closer and and closer. It flew the colors of the Royal Navy and Elaine began to fear that it was Lord Cromwell.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her eyes watering from the salty wind.

"Fight them if necessary." Davy said, taking the shaking Elaine into his arms, trying to warm her up.

"But they will claim you a pirate if you win." Elaine said, looking into David's dark, scared eyes. He nodded slowly.

"I won't let them take you away." He barely smiled. "Now go, into the cabin and wait. If you hear me yell 'All hell has broken loose' run to the windows and you'll see me waiting for you." He shoved her off towards the Captains quarters. She closed the doors and the room was enshrouded in darkness. She drew back the drapes and looked through the big windows to see that the ship was growing closer. She closed her eyes trying to breath slower, to calm herself down.

A whooshing sound came to her ears and she knew that they were under attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did not here David say 'All hell has broken loose', she could only hear the pounding of her heart as the Navy ship came closer to the Dutchman. When it began to slow, she opened her eyes, wondering why she hadn't heard David's phrase.

She opened the door to the cabin slowly, just an inch though, and peered out.

"Where is she?" Cromwell demanded meanly as his cutlass lay across David's neck. David did not utter a word. She watched closely, knowing that a single move would send people looking about.

She could only think of one thing as she saw David spat upon and taken across the plank to be held captive.

_How had Cromwell known she was missing... and so quickly?_

As David's foot landed on the Navy ship and the cutlass removed from his neck he yelled.

"All hell has broken loose!!!!"

Elaine ran to the window, knowing that everyone aboard would be able to hear the shatter of the glass. She picked up the nearest object and hurled it at the window. It broke and wind came sputtering in, she managed to make it halfway through the opening before cutting herself badly across the wrists.

She screamed out in pain as she tumbled into a tiny boat that she had not seen before, as if to have appeared by magic. She lay in the boat for some time, hearing the shouts of officers as they peered over the railing and yelled to their Captain. It was not long before she felt the boat being hoisted up to the deck and Cromwells face peering in at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She is dead." Lord Cromwell said bluntly to David. Elaine saw her love lean over the small boat. His eyes were filled with_ guilt_.

_I'm not dead._ Elaine wanted to say, but no words would come to her mouth. She layed there, lifeless and untouched.

"You shall face the gallows." Cromwell hissed, pushing his cutlass closer to David's throat.

A woman emerged from the Naval ship and stood at its edge, looking at David, Cromwell, and the Flying Dutchman.

David saw that she was dark complected, unlike Elaine, and her hair was like a rats nest. But, she had some sort of _destiny_ about her. He could tell that she had something to say.

"My lord." The dark woman said, crossing the plank that connected the two ships. Cromwell turned to face the woman, and Elaine saw him smile big.

"Taminga darling." He said motioning for her to come forward with his free hand.

_Darling? _Elaine thought. _Why would he call _her_ darling?_

"I have a better idea." Taminga smirked.

"Taminga, to the gallows he must go." Cromwell frowned.

"To the gallows he shall go." Taminga paused, smiling. She pulled a small seashell from her bossom and waved it in front of David. "And be cursed there for forever, eternally bound to the sea, never to return to land except every ten years. Never able to feel anything again, not even love. Just the sea, and that is what he'll become." She waved the seashell in front of David Jones' face and chanted softly to herself.

**_"And the sea he will become."_** She yelled loud and clear, and a bright light flashed, blinding all of the men.

There was nothing different about David Jones, just a light glistening to his skin. Elaine, from her boat, saw that he was more handsome than before and felt like sitting up and kissing him. But, she could not move her body.

"And what about my dear Elaine?" Cromwell said, releasing David of the cutlass.

"Put her on the Navy ship." Taminga smirked and then walked away. David disappeared along with the rest of the people that Elaine knew and soon she felt the boat hoisted.

Soon enough, it collided with the floor on the Naval ship, but not being able to move around, Elaine stared strait ahead.

_What is wrong with me? _Elaine asked herself as the light that she had seen disappeared and she was emmersed in darkness.

"You are dead, dear girl." Elaine heard Taminga say.

_What do you mean?_ Elaine thought because she could not speak.

"Your soul is still alive I see." Taminga said, poking Elaine in her ribs. It was silent for some time before Taminag spoke again.

"You caused my Lord much pain." Taminga frowned, pulling out another charm, this time and sword, and swung it back and forth. "You are to be punished for causing much pain." She began to hum loud and clear, hurting Elaine's ears.

"You shall be cursed for all eternity, never to rise exept for every ten years." This made Elaine smile, she could see David when he would come to land every ten years. "alternating from Davy Jones." Taminga hissed. "You shall be called '_The Lady of the Lake'_."


	3. The Lady of the Lake

**2. The Lady of the Lake**

"Time does not exist for the Lady of the Lake." Taminga continued, staring down at Elaine's face. Taminga then proceed to pull an opaque cloth over her, making the boat dark.

Elaine began to feel myself breath again and she couldn't imagine herself ever being dead. _I had been perfectly conscious when everyone was around me. _She thought, trying to move her arm. She wanted to examine the cuts across her wrists, but she was immobile.

_How could this have happened to me?_ Elaine asked, looking into the darkness, feeling the hard, stiff boat beneath her.

She wanted to get out, find David and tell him that she was alright. That, all in all, he hadn't done anything wrong and they could still find away off of Cromwell's boat and escape to their island.

She began to cry, knowing that it wasn't possible. _She couldn't move and her beloved had been damned to the sea for all eternity only to rise every ten years. _

David, when would she see his sweet, loving face again?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elaine was still awake and could feel the rocking of the boat. Sometime during the night it had been set to see, heading toward uncharted waters. She didn't even want to think of what forsaken island she might be sailing to.

She wanted to jump out, to swim and find land. To never see anyone from her past ever again, except for David. She began to cry, and her hands began to tingle as she tried to move them to wipe away her tears.

Tears began to fall constantly down her cheeks and she could feel the sun on the cloth, making her little boat to warm to bare.

She grew angry and knew that if she didn't not throw the cloth off of the boat soon, she would die from the heat. She struggled, coaxing her mind to let her _move. _

She could feel her arm slowly raise and she used her will power to help her on. She screamed to herself inside her head telling herself that she would never see David again if she didn't _do something._ She screamed aloud and wrenched back the cloth, sitting up and peering at the beautiful sea blue sky.

Before her loomed a land, far and distant but beautiful beyond all compare. _It was England._

She was back at the dismal place from whence she came and she was angry. Angry with herself for crying out when she had cut her wrists. Angry at herself for not having escaped sooner. Angry at herself for not coaxing herself enough to climb out of the boat and throwing Taminga and Lord Cromwell over board.

She looked at the horizon of the cage in which she was sailing to. Her family would not be happy to hear the she had disgraced them and run away with a _low rank naval officer_. They would put her into seclusion, only letting her leave the house when it was Sunday. She would grow to be an old maid, longing for David.

The boat seemed to guide itself straight past England and into foggy waters. She could no longer see and she soon felt blind to all light. _Where am I?_ She thought, trying to persuade her mind not to panic.

"Elaine" A mystical voice called to her and the boat bumped against a shoreline. She stepped out, the fog engulfing her. She felt as if she were _floating_.

Elaine was whisked away to a water unknown to her and she felt herself _mold_ to it. As if she were _becoming a part of it._ She could not see anymore and everything was dark, her mind began to panic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

David looked out at the sunset, hoping that he could catch up with the naval ship before it reached its final destination and Elaine was buried beneath the earth. If he was now the sea, that also meant he had powers of the sea.

It had been explained to him thoroughly. He could recruit whomever he wanted, but they had to be _dead. _Other than that, he was powerful. He was the _sea_ and he ruled it, no one could escape his grasp. He looked at the beautiful sun melting into the water.

He was _angry._ He wanted Elaine back, and he wanted to kill Cromwell. He was also angry at himself. _He knew that in some way he had been apart of her death. _But, he was now Davy Jones – maybe _anything_ was possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elaine's darkness became a great light all at once. She pulled her hand over her eyes and found that she was wearing a different garment than the one she had sailed in. It was silver, beautiful and almost _timeless._ She couldn't think how it had gotten on her though.

The sun was setting directly into her eyes and as her hand covered them, it began to _glow._ She brought it away as soon the sun was low enough to not blind her and she saw that it was not her imagination. Her skin was luminescent and beautiful, no flaws about it. She seemed to be _immortal. _


	4. Everyone Loves Once

**3. Everyone loves once**

David looked at the setting sun and could only think of one person – but he did not where to start looking for her. It was still hard to imagine – Elaine, dead. And he had still yet to discover all that he could do.

Maybe recruiting the dead was it – but he knew that there had to be _something_ else. Taminga was not an enchantress for nothing – she had _powers_.

Azazeal drew his attention away from the disappearing son as he mentioned that a Naval vessel was coming up. David drew out his telescope and peered to see that it was the ship he was in search of.

"Prepare for battle." David smiled evily – he would not be duped again by such a captain as Cromwell.

Now that he was _David Jones_ he was more aware of _everything. _He knew the thoughts of the sea – and he could hear them often even with it being so new to him. He smiled – thankful that the ravenous waves of the sea were his friends – his _slaves._

The ship drew up to the Naval vessel and all had their cutlass drawn. The planks flew out and the battle surged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Davy Jones held his cutlass close to the throat of Cromwell.

"Where is she?" He asked angered, glancing at the motionless form of Taminga who had been struck unconscious.

"Who?" Cromwell asked, and his eyes began to water.

"You know of whom I speak." David said, pressing his sword harder, some blood revealing itself. Cromwells cowardice disappeared and with it was replaced _malice_.

"She is a disgrace to her name, to her family. She could never have a proper burial with the history she had with _you_." Cromwell tried to snicker, but it was too hard with the blade digging in. "She has sailed away." He finished, but Davy Jones did not believe him. It was inevitable – for someone who claimed to love Elaine – to just let her dead body sail away into the abyss.

Instantly angered, Davy slashed the man's throat and brought Taminga to her feet. She was barely awake, but enough to whisper under her breath.

"The Lady of the Lake." Unconciousness took her and she began to fade from life. Davy ordered the witch's lifeless form thrown overboard and soon they were on their way.

He would rely on the sea to tell him where Elaine's boat had sailed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was not telling him anything – other than the fact that Elaine's boat had been knocked ashore some distant isle that was not charted on any maps.

_She was lost to him – forever_.

There was only one place and one thing that Davy knew he wanted to do...

Isla Cruces loomed before Davy Jones and tears came to his eyes as he was reminded of the fact it was the Island he was going to make his wife on.

Isla Cruces had not been populated by any human being for over one hundred years, and had been long forgotten by many. It had been by pure luck that Davy had stumbled upon it – where he fell in love with the tropical scenery.

Davy knew that he was allowed to go ashore for he had not yet turned to some ungodly form that he didn't know of.

Rowing from _The Flying Dutchman_, Davy almost couldn't help himself from crying, and his chest was _burning with love_. He wanted to get rid of it – knowing that that burning would never be controlled again now that Elaine was _completely gone_.

The ground was soft beneath his boots, something that was of comfort having walked on the decks of the ship for so long. The beauty of the green reminded Davy of Elaine's eyes and made the burning all the more painful.

He didn't care if this action would some how send him to eternal damnation – as long as he was rid of the pain. And that if Elaine was no longer living, he didn't want to either.

He pulled out his knife and all the things around him began to fade away. He didn't pay attention to his actions – he didn't want to.

Davy shoved the knife into his chest and nearly let out a scream but felt the pain melt away as he began to carve out his _heart._

There was no blood, nothing and the pain was gone when Davy withdrew his knife and he pulled out his heart. Before him was place a chest and he laid it inside – knowing that it would forever be there and he would never love again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elaine felt a deep pain in her chest and she felt her immortal form falling – was she _dying?_

A sharp feeling, like no other she had ever experienced surged through her body and she could not breathe. She was still in time – motionless.


End file.
